1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to laser pens, and particularly to an environmental laser pen, a portable electronic device mating with the laser pen, and a laser indicating system with the laser pen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laser pens are widespread used in offices, classrooms, or meeting rooms. A typical laser pen is powered by an inner battery. However, the battery will occupy space of the laser pen, and which is unfavorable to miniaturization of the laser pen. Furthermore, once a capacity of the battery is exhausted, the battery must be replaced with a new battery, which leads to a waste.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.